


Washed up on These Lonely Shores

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Worldbuilding, Zones Lore, bad luck beads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: West of the Zones
Series: Beyond the Zones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Washed up on These Lonely Shores

**Author's Note:**

> Another worldbuilding fic... this one’s a bit dark

“Don’t go west of the Zones if you can help it. The only thing there’s the coastline, and that’s never brought anything but bad luck and sad stories. The jagged cliffs where the road gives way to foggy air have claimed the lives of far too many crews, twisted metal wreckage littering the rocky beaches. Bones wash up on shore too, sometimes stripped clean and shiny white from years in the churning black water, more often covered in the kind of decay you’ll wish you hadn’t seen. Nobody knows if it’s the bones of ‘joys lost to the waves, or the result of BLI’s sinister working, but they wash up nonetheless, never with any kind of way to identify them. 

But it’s one beach in particular you need to avoid above all else. It doesn’t have a name, but we all know it as the one with the beads. A rocky, unwelcoming little cove tucked away in the shadows of a cliff, the water there is black and inky from pollution, the rocks sharp and brutal. The path down to the cove is lined with old abandoned cars and bikes, some more rust than metal. The ‘joys that travel here don’t plan on coming back. 

It’s breathtakingly beautiful, this beach, dark water and dark rocks and white sea foam. And the beads catch what little rays of sun peek through, shining bold and colorful in the light. The beads are everywhere, spilling over from tide pools, floating on the swells, tossed up into cracks in the cliff walls. You see, it’s where ‘joys go to give up. It’s where you scatter your bad luck beads, severing your connections, living and dead. It’s where you go when your crewmates got ghosted in front of you, masks never making it to the Witch. It’s where you go to join them. If you were to look closely, you’d see all sorts of beads. The plastic ones float the best, bright neons bobbing up and down in the water, while the wooden ones, waterlogged, lose their paint, only faint colored stains remaining. But nobody ever looks closely, all too wrapped-up in their grim final mission. Break the strings holding your beads together, let them fall as you walk past, or hurl them into the sea with the last of your anger. It doesn’t matter. They’ll all wash up here, in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I made it a series! I don’t have any plans for it, I’ll update when I get the inspiration, all that. If you have a location beyond the Zones you’d like explored, let me know!  
> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
